The Change
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Bella's truck broke down and she left her phone at home Victoria finds her and changes her. Then tries to brainwash her to kill the Cullen's.


Bpov

Coming home from school January twenty-fifth when my truck broke down on the side of the road. "Crap."

Getting out I realized I left my phone at home so I grabbed my Aero jacket and put it around me.

I then heard something in the woods a twig snap.

"Okay funs over you had you laugh now come on out."

Nobody did. But After a minute I felt something hit me in the head and hard too.

I blacked out "damn it"

Opening my eyes hurt like crap there was a bright light in my face.

I then realized that I was on a bed my arms and legs pinned with iron chains.

The door opened "Victoria?"

She smiled and came closer to me and whispered in my ear "Edward doesn't love you when you wake from the transformation you will go find the Cullen family and kill them and when your done you will kill your own parents."

I shook my head "no you can't nor will you make me I will be against you the entire time. Plus Edward will kill me before I kill any of his family."

She smiled "Laurent."

He came in and he was exactly how I remembered him. He walked over to me.

I looked down at his hand "Laurent please you don't have to do this. You are friends with the Cullen's remember. You helped us.

He smirked and put the gag in my mouth.

Victoria had a tape recorder she started playing it over and over again. She then leaned down "I really hope you die."

She bit down hard on my neck. Earning a scream from me that shit hurts but what came next overshadowed the pain of the bite.

For the three days I squirmed and tried to get free nothing worked I just wanted to die. The only thing I heard was the tape recorder over and over and over again.

I screamed and after two days past I heard someone in the woods. I remembered that scent. I bit down on the gag. My sharp razor teeth cut through it like butter. I leaned up and the pain was still there so I laid right back down.

It hurt so bad I wish-no you can't you must kill them.

I didn't want to kill them they are my opponent. I am not a human anymore I was made into a killing machine and that is what I must do I must kill.

At the end of the third day it was over. I had made up my mind the Cullen's would die.

I got out of the chains and started tracking. I went to the woods where _he_ told me he didn't want me. I got a bit of his scent and followed that. I was very surprised where it lead me.

I wouldn't just go and confront him. I was going to have a hostage with me. I went to the house next door and barged in and took a teenage girl out. She fought hard to and maybe she would have won when I was human. Maybe but now I'm a Vampire and a Vampire on a mission. I walked into the house and called out "Edward come out; come out where ever you are? I have a little gift for you.

The girl was full out sobbing.

I smiled "scream"

I stepped on her leg and she screamed a bloodcurdling noise. But one problem I have no blood to curdle.

I then heard his voice "Isabella is that you?"

I smiled "the one and only you like the new look?"

He chuckled "your beautiful you always have been. What are you doing?"

He looked over my shoulder at the sobbing little girl "Bella stop this what has gotten into you."

I smiled "you know Edward I would kill you-god only knows you gave me plenty of reasons to do it. But I won't. I will just make you watch me drain this girl though."

The girl was now screaming.

Edward couldn't move a muscle. "very useful gift hm?"

He frowned "Bella baby please I'm begging you don't kill the girl."

"Why not? You can't tell me she doesn't smell just wonderful?"

"Bella please listen to me when your done with the newborn stage you will be in so much pain if you kill this girl. Bella I remember when it was you on the floor with a broken leg trying to get away from James. Remember how you felt Bella. That is how that girl feels please don't kill her. If you have to kill do what I did and kill the ones that aren't innocent."

I smiled "You mean like you."

He frowned "what am I guilty of may I ask?"

"Lying Edward don't you remember the woods when you left?"

He chuckled "is there anything else?"

Then all I saw was black.

Waking up I looked around and saw Edward and the girl no where in sight.

I sighed and went outside and was pushed back into the house. Edward.

I looked at him "Edward honey you took my snack."

He frowned "I will not allow you to feed off human Bella."

I got in his face "You will not allow me Edward? Last time I checked I am a newborn that is stronger than you."

He chuckled "Bella I know I just don't want you to do something you will regret."

I sighed "Edward I'm thirsty."

He chuckled "of course you are Bella you a newborn. Don't you know how to hunt? The person that changed you did they teach you to hunt?"

I shook my head.

"Come on Bella I will help you."

"really?"

"Yea come on before I change my mind. Who changed you anyway?"

"Victoria and she tried to brainwash me it work at first but then when I saw you I remembered that there was no way I could kill any of the Cullen's."

"How did you find me Bella?"

I gulped down some venom "I tracked you."


End file.
